


Yoshiki's Royal Court

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Halloween [6]
Category: Miyavi (Musician), X JAPAN
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Only one man was suitable to appear in Yoshiki's royal court....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2010

If the world of Japanese music was a kingdom, then Yoshiki's Halloween costume would be appropriate for he had decided to dress as a King. Across his shoulders sat a velvet cloak that fell all the way to the floor, whilst underneath he had gone for tight fitting leather trousers and a fancy white shirt. The crown, sat on his head sparkling in the light, completed the outfit and he looked very much the image of a noble ruler.

To his disappointment his royal court, known by everyone else as X, had refused to dress the part. He had complained, but there was nothing he could do about it. They were all strong independent men determined to do their own thing.

He had to confess that Heath was looking sexy tonight, dressed as a policeman, and had made no secret off expressing his appreciation of the outfit. Heath was the only other member of X with homosexual tendencies, but they both knew they'd never become a couple. Sometimes people were far too good as friends to want to be anything more and this was very much the case between them.

His best friend, who happened to be the most determined to not do what Yoshiki wanted, had dressed as a hippy just to wind Yoshiki up. Toshi always got like this when he thought Yoshiki's ego was getting out of hand, which was very much the case here. Dressing as a king was bad enough for a man with an ego like Yoshiki's, but expecting your band to dress as your royal court was going too far if you asked Toshi.

Pata, never one to bother about appearance, had stuck a pair of cat ears on his head and announced that was his costume. There was no point arguing with him but Yoshiki had managed to draw on some whiskers for him with his eye liner.

And then there was the newest member of X, Sugizo, who had decided to dress up as some obscure Jedi only he'd actually heard off. Off course everyone who saw him thought he was meant to be Luke Skywalker but that was a mistake. A deadly one, as it invoked Sugizo's rant about the Jedi he was and how unappreciated they were. In all honesty Yoshiki hadn't even listened when Sugizo started on him, which was why he couldn't name the Jedi himself.

 

And so, dressed as they were, they arrived at the party together and as a unit headed straight to the alcohol. Eyes wandered over the crowds taking in the others there, but not once did they pause to talk to anyone, except for the occasional polite hello. Beer was what was important right now and they each happily helped themselves to one before the party slowly sucked each one of them into it's grasp.

Yoshiki was last to leave the bar, having had three drinks in quick succession, and it was only the arrival of his young friend that dragged him away. The grin on his face when he welcomed Miyavi was enough to light up the room as he was absolutely delighted to see the costume the guitarist had turned up in. Out of everyone here Miyavi was the only one in a costume suitable to be placed within Yoshiki's royal court.

Miyavi had gone as a princess, with a beautiful blue gown and a tiara on his head that sparkled in the light. Around his neck was a delicate necklace and hanging from his ears were two pearl drop earrings. He looked amazing and Yoshiki found himself unable to do anything but stare. The other was well aware of this and flattered by the attention, he grinned back.

“You look like you want to make me yours.” Miyavi commented. “But it doesn't work like that.”

“I was just admiring your costume.” Yoshiki explained but the young man was shaking his head.

“You were checking me out. I don't mind.” Miyavi replied. “Just, this is the twenty first century.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Yoshiki asked not following Miyavi's logic at all.

“Well you'll find that in the twenty first century it's quite common for the princess to chase after her man.” Miyavi replied and with that he forced himself onto Yoshiki and kissed him fiercely, before pulling back with a sly grin as he waited for the drummers reaction.

“I see.” Yoshiki replied a little taken back but delighted by Miyavi's attention. “In that case will the princess get me drunk and then attempt to get me into her bed?”

“Off course.” Miyavi replied before frowning slightly. “Actually the king can get the princess drunk and then the princess will force the king into her bedroom for a night of amazing sex.”

“Deal.” Yoshiki agreed as he returned to the bar smiling happily at the thought. He might be the king right now but when it came to the bedroom he was always the woman. He just preferred it that way.

 


End file.
